


Universal Championship Upset

by sanidine



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Kayfabe Compliant, Short One Shot, Skype, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aliens?” Finn asked, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“Yeah, you know. Now that there's going to be a Universal Championship. I think they might show up and try to challenge for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Championship Upset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TitaniumKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/gifts), [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



Finn and Sami grinned at each other when the jaunty _bleep-bloop_ of the Skype ring cut out as Dean answered the call. The screen showed nothing but darkness for ten seconds before the call was ended without warning. Brow furrowed, Sami called back

The next time the call was accepted Dean’s face filled the screen. He looked a little wild around the eyes, but no more disheveled than he normally did after a long drive or a night without sleep

“Sorry, not sure what happened.” Dean pushed his hair back out of his face, grinning slightly “This thing’s been acting all fucky. Think it might be overheating.”

“Hey, don't worry about it. How's everything going over there?”

Dean’s smile faded, his face going grave and serious. “Good. There's just so much I didn't know, ya know? I'm no good at this research bullshit.”

Finn and Sami traded a look, nothing more than a quick darting of the eyes.

“What are you researching?” Finn asked, his easy tone not giving away the his concern

“Fuck, that's right, I don't think I told you guys yet...”

The camera caught the corner of a desk, ugly motel carpet, a bright yellow smear of a lamp as Dean flipped his phone around to show them what he had been working on.

“You can just switch it to front faci-” Sami started, but it was already too late.

There were a couple of spiral notebooks and loose sheets of paper spread across the desk, and the edge of the title belt was just visible in the corner of the screen. The video resolution wasn't good enough for them to be able to read much of Dean’s messy scrawl. But there was one page that Dean had filled with a bullet pointed list, handwriting large enough for them to read

POSSIBLE CONTENDORS 

  * reptilians
  * greys
    * big greys ?and? small greys
  * Mantis
  * nordics
  * Bigfoot, maybe



Along the margins of the page Dean had doodled a couple of flying saucers and a pyramid topped by an eyeball with lines coming out of it. Then Dean was flipping the phone back around so that Finn and Sami could see his face again

“Aliens?” Finn asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah, you know. Now that there's going to be a Universal Championship. I think they might show up and try to challenge for it.”

“Do we need to, uh. Be concerned?” Sami asked, holding Finn’s hand a little tighter under the table offscreen.

“Well.” Dean flexed the hand that wasn't holding the phone, cracking his knuckles. “The big lizard ones are supposed to be really nasty but I'm tryin’ to find out their weaknesses. I don't want you worrying about it Sami, okay?”

“Okay.”

“What was that triangle with the eye on it?” Finn asked

“Oh, the Illuminati? It's a whole fuckin thing.” Dean sighed and shook his head. The video went wobbly for a bit, speakers filled with the sounds of rustling paper as Dean cleared away his stacks of research. “You don't need to worry about it though. I'm on it. Might go see if I can print some stuff off at the library later.”

“That sounds good?” Sami offered, not sure whether it really did or not but trying to be positive.

“Yeah, but enough about that.” Dean switched gears effortlessly, grinning again as he dropped the topic without a second thought. “Now tell me about what a whiny pissbaby Seth has been being.”

\---

Finn Balor defeated Seth Rollins and became the first ever WWE Universal Champion. He got to enjoy the championship for an entire two weeks. Then Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second addressed the members of the press on the steps of Buckingham Palace.

The reporters showed up expecting some sort of banal news about the Royal Family. Instead, they were rudely surprised when the Queen tore off her flimsy humanoid overskin to reveal her true reptilian form and started to cut a promo on Finn Balor. The cameras were rolling live as the first of the dropships lanced down through the sky in the background, red hot and shimmering as they caught atmosphere and decelerated.

(The timing wasn't the best. Word would get around in the locker room that Vince McMahon had flipped his desk over it, apoplectic that the aliens couldn't have waited until closer to Wrestlemania.)

Global communication systems crashed pretty much instantly as soon as the news got out, but not before Sami and Finn got a group text from Dean

_dont be afraid_

and then

  
_told you so_

**Author's Note:**

> one day I will work on all of my im progress fics/series instead of writing silly oneshots. today is not that day
> 
> Shout-out to TitaniumKitten and dahdeemohn who inspired this madness.
> 
> [tumblr ](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)


End file.
